Sayonara, ka?
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Perpisahan? Sudah biasa. Namun bagaimana dengan perpisahan dua kali dalam sehari bersama dua orang yang benar-benar kau cintai? Tengoklah bagaimana perpisahan yang dialami oleh Ran. Bad summary. Warning inside bcs many things. Happy reading
1. Sayonara, ka?

**Sayounara, ka?**

.

Sayounara, ka? by Tsukkika Fleur

Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Genres : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Angst (lil bit)

Warning inside! too much to describe one by one~

_genres, pairs, and characters in this fanfic is requested by itsabsurdmind from asianfanfics . com_

_this fanfic is also dedicated for itsabsurdmind from asianfanfics . com_

_._

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Sabtu, 5 Juli 2014<p>

Kogoro yang 5 detik yang lalu masih dalam buaian mimpi indahnya, kini tengah panik dan terburu-buru menghampiri kamar anaknya yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Didobraknya pintu kayu tersebut dengan segenap kekuatannya. Privasi anak? Masa bodolah. Yang penting ia harus tahu mengapa anak gadisnya berteriak histeris di Sabtu buta seperti ini!

"RAN?! ADA APA?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kogoro yang panik sekarang hanya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok anaknya yang tidak ada di ranjangnya sekarang. Setelah berteriak, ia menghilang.

**KRIET**

Oh. Ternyata Ran sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya yang terbilang lumayan besar. Selain lampu kamar yang tengah dimatikan, mata tua milik Kogoro menjadi faktor ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Ran.

"Ran?"

Ran tetap tak kunjung menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah meneruskan kegiatannya, bahkan semakin tidak mengacuhkan ayahnya yang sedari tadi bersusah payah berusaha mengorek informasi darinya apa yang dilakukannya sepagi ini.

Kogoro menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun mendekati anaknya yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Tangan-tangan Ran sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dan matanya melirik dengan cepat ke arah pakaian yang ia keluarkan, pastilah ia sedang memilah pakaian yang mana yang lebih baik. Air muka Ran terlihat cemas sekaligus.. ya _excited_. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Kogoro menepuk bahu Ran untuk menyadarkan anaknya dari pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya, "Ran, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kogoro sambil berharap bahwa Ran akan menanggapi pertanyaan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran kali ini.

Ran terlihat terkejut dan ia mulai resah, matanya bergerak ke sana – ke mari seakan-akan berkata beritahu-ayah-atau-tidak-?, "Yah.. Aku tahu ayah kurang menyukainya, tapi…"

Kogoro bingung. Ran malah memutuskan untuk menunda perkataannya beberapa detik dan membuat Kogoro menjadi gemas, "Tapi apa?"

Ran meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam, "Jadi begini.."

* * *

><p><em>Ponsel lipat milik Ran berdering dan terasa bergetar di dekat telinga kanannya. Ran memiliki kebiasaan untuk menaruh ponsel miliknya di dekatnya, "Agar jika ada berita penting, aku akan segera bangun dan mengetahuinya," ujarnya. <em>

_ Namun semua orang pun tahu bahwa Ran takkan pernah bangun dalam tidurnya yang lelap kecuali jika memang sudah waktunya bangun. Dibangunkan lima orang sekaligus pun, Ran akan tetap tertidur pulas._

_ Namun, kejadiannya berbeda 180º kali ini. _

_ Sebelum deringan dan getaran itu berhenti, Ran telah membuka matanya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap matanya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Di dekatkannya layar ponsel lipat tersebut ke mukanya. Dan.. _

_ "KYAAAAAA!" Ran berteriak spontan dengan nyaring. Teriakan inilah yang membuat Kogoro segera terjaga dan bergegas menuju kamar anaknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi._

_ "Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku tadi?" Dengan panik ia menghambur keluar dari singgasananya dan refleks menuju lemari pakaian. Segera dibukanya lemari itu lebar-lebar dan memilah-milah mana baju yang akan cocok dan membuatnya semakin cantik saat mengenakannya._

_ "Oh! Shinichi! Kau membuatku gila!" Dengan frustasi ia menjambak rambut panjangnya sendiri demi menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini._

_._

_To : Ran Mouri_

_From : Shinichi Kudo_

_Subject : Aku pulang!_

_ Hai, Ran. Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Aku tahu di Jepang masih pukul 3 pagi sekarang hehehe. Namun, kumohon bacalah e-mailku ini! 5 menit lagi aku akan take-off dan bertolak ke Jepang. Aku akan mematikan ponselku 6 jam kedepan dan aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku akan tinggal hanya selama 2 hari. Singkat sekali, bukan? Nah, oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kecilku ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di restoran Arséne hari ini. Jangan latihan karate untuk hari ini, oke? Aku ingin kau datang dengan tampilan terbaikmu dan aku punya kejutan! _

_P.S. : Jangan kaget ya!_

_._

* * *

><p>Dipijitnya kedua pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan dalam-dalam, tertanda bahwa ia pusing menyaksikan polah anak semata wayangnya. Ran berteriak tak jelas pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya untuk bocah ingusan Kudo itu? Kogoro tak habis pikir. Yah inilah cinta, Kogoro tahu betul bagaimana rasanya dimabuk cinta pada usia belia seperti Ran yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya, Ran masih terlihat cemas.<p>

"Ran, ayah mengerti kegundahan hatimu," Kogoro akhirnya membuka mulut setelah berdiam diri karena kepalanya _nyut-nyutan_, "Namun sebaiknya kau tidur dahulu, ayah yakin kau tidak ingin telat nanti siang, bukan?"

Dipandanginya wajah ayahnya dalam-dalam, ia masih terlihat bingung, "tapi… jika Shinichi.."

Kogoro lelah menghadapi anaknya yang selalu _over thinking_ ini. Terlebih lagi, ia sekarang sangat mengantuk karena tidurnya terpotong. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Bilang pada ayah kalau ia membuatmu sedih, aku akan menghukumnya," Kogoro berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, "dan jangan lupakan tentang Conan besok," detik berikutnya, Kogoro sudah tak nampak lagi dalam indra penglihatan Ran—ia pergi tidur.

Ran menepuk jidatnya, _Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?_ Ran masih bengong dan menciptakan debat kecil di otaknya, _Lebih baik aku tidur atau melanjutkan kegiatanku?_

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Ran telah menemukan jawabannya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king-size empuk miliknya dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi mencapai pangkal lehernya.

Dipejamkannya matanya, dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia telah jatuh tertidur. Namun tahukah kalian? Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpi, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan rangkaian kata tanpa bersuara,_ "Aitakattana, Shinichi-kun."_

* * *

><p>Conan beringsut-ingsut kembali ke pembaringannya. Namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko akan terpergok oleh Kogoro dan dicekcoki berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia memutuskan akan masuk ke kamar setelah dengkuran Kogoro mulai dilantunkan—jangan lupakan bahwa Conan tidur bersama Kogoro.<p>

Kalian tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Conan? Ya, ia tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar Ran dan menguping semua dialog mereka dan menonton seluruh adegan yang mereka sajikan.

Kini Conan tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya. Berdiri mematung, matanya tak terlepas dari layar ponsel lipat hitamnya. Membaca satu demi satu kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Mata sendunya bahkan tak menunjukkan gairah kehidupan yang selama ini tersemat di dalamnya. Yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah pedih yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Yah, memang secara fisik raga Conan berada di sini. Namun jika kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan batinnya, ia sedang berkelana ke tempat lain. Tempat yang penuh dengan frgamen-fragmen kenangannya, kenangan yang selama ini terbentuk dengan orang yang dikasihinya—kenangan tentang dirinya dan Ran.

Lututnya terkulai lemas dan perlahan namun pasti, ia jatuh terduduk dan menyentuh lantai kayu yang dinginnya hingga menembus _slipper_ yang ia kenakan. Gemeletuk gigi beradu pun terdengar, tangannya mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat, "Sial!" bunyi bedebam yang disebabkan oleh kepalan tangannya beradu dengan lantai kayu pun tak terelakkan.

Matanya panas menahan tangis yang membludak jumlahnya, hatinya tersayat-sayat dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan membuatnya semakin menderita, _"Maafkan aku, Ran.."_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Conan, apakah makanannya enak?" Tanya Ran sembari duduk di sebelah kanan Conan dan mengambil berbagai menu yang ia sediakan dan menaruhnya di piring, "ini akan menjadi masakan terakhirku untukmu, lho. Jadi makan yang banyak ya!" tangan kiri Ran mengusap puncak kepala Conan lembut dan menyertainya dengan senyum indah miliknya.<p>

Conan menatap Ran dan kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya, "Tentu! Lagipula masakan Kak Ran selalu nikmat!" Ia terdiam sebentar, "Maafkan aku karena memberitahu hal ini mendadak, Kak Ran, Paman," ia menunduk dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan.

Kogoro yang sedang membaca koran segera melipat korannya. Ia menatap Conan yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, "Hei.. Jangan sedih seperti itu! Bergembiralah! Ran nanti sedih," ujar Kogoro sambil melirik ke arah Ran, "lagipula kami tidak mempermasalahkannya kok."

Ran mendelik dan mendengus sebal, ia berpura-pura kesal terhadap ayahnya, Yah namun nyatanya memang ia sangat sedih, Conan tiba-tiba akan meninggalkan Beika Street Distrik 5 Blok 39 ini, meninggalkannya, "Aku takkan sedih kok," ucap Ran merendahkan suaranya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, pipinya terlihat bersemu. Sudah jelas bahwa ia berbohong, "Memangnya ayah tidak sedih?"

Kogoro menatap Ran aneh, "Ya.. bagimana ya.. biasa saja sih,"

"Yakin? Paling nanti malam Ayah mengingau 'Conan.. Kamu dimana..' begitu," bantah Ran. Kogoro hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut anaknya.

Conan tertawa geli, Ran pun yang masih memasangkan wajah sebal ikut tertawa juga. Kogoro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu, Conan. Nanti sudah tidak hangat lagi," imbuh Ran sambil melahap makanannya.

"Un," Conan mengangguk pelan.

Conan pun melanjutkan misi hariannya—menghabiskan sarapan—dengan lahap. Keadaan hening total beberapa lama. Namun agaknya Ran sudah gatal untuk tidak bersuara.

"Nanana nana naa."

Conan melirik ke arah Ran yang terlihat sedang bersenandung kecil, "Kak Ran gembira sekali, ada apa?"

Ran terkejut dan tersedak, yang disusul terbatuk-batuk pelan, ia segera menyambar segelas air miliknya dan meneguknya hingga habis, Conan otomatis menepuk-nepuk punggung Ran, "Huwaaa maafkan aku, Kak Ran!"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Tak apa kok Conan, aku hanya kaget," balas Ran setengah tersenyum setengah terbatuk.

Conan pun menyeringai jahil dan kemudian ia mencoba berakting dengan membuat air muka sedih, "Kak Ran senang ya aku pergi.."

Ran spontan menoleh ke arah Conan dan terlihat panik, "Ah maksudku bukan itu!" Ran terlihat ingin menyampaikan yang sebenarnya, namun ia ragu, "Emh.. Itu karena.." Ran memainkan jari-jarinya dan mukanya terlihat memerah, matanya pun ke sana-ke mari untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Conan.

Kogoro yang sedari tadi tak angkat bicara, menghela nafas pendek, "Dia ingin bertemu pacarnya dan kencan bersamanya, Conan. Makanya ia sumringah seperti itu," jelas Kogoro malas. Ia pun menguap dan melanjutkan membaca koran sambil bertopang dagu.

Dalam sekejap wajah Ran sudah menjadi kepiting rebus, "AYAAHHH AKU MALUU!"

Conan menyeringai jahil, "Ciee.. Sama Kak Shinichi, yaa?" goda Conan dengan wajah menyebalkan bagi Ran tentunya.

"Hah?" Ran kalang kabut menjawabnya, dengan muka memerah dan pasrah ia akhirnya mengaku juga, "Eh.. iya."

Conan kemudian terbahak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mencegah semburan tertawanya meledak lagi, "Pftt HAHAHA"

Ran terlihat malu, "Ah Conan sudahlah..."

"Eh ini sudah pukul 9, seharusnya ibumu sudah datang ke sini," potong Kogoro tiba-tiba sembari menatap arloji besar miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Conan dan Ran sontak terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menengok ke arah Kogoro dengan cepat.

Ran memajukan bibirnya, "Oh ayolah, Ayah! Ini perpisahan! Jangan merusak suasana seenaknya!" Omel Ran kesal. Terdengar egois kah? Yah memang. Siapa sih yang mau melepas orang yang ia sayangi? "E-eh, Conan. Bukan maksudku untuk menjelekkan orang tuamu atau apapun.."

Conan yang terdiam seribu bahasa terperangah, "Tak apa kok, Kak Ran. Aku juga menikmati momen-momen—," Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menerawang ke lantai tempat ia berpijak, "—terakhir kita."

"Conan…"

.

.

**TNIT TNIT**

Semuanya spontan menengok ke arah jendela, pikiran mereka pun identik satu sama lain bagai terkoneksi dengan telepati_, datang_

Kogoro melirik bergantian dari Ran ke Conan dan sebaliknya, ia ingin mencairkan suasana tegang ini, "Ehem," Suaranya ia berat-beratkan agar mendapatkan perhatian dari keduanya, dan ia berhasil! Ran dan Conan memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menatap Kogoro dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, "Sepertinya ibumu sudah datang, Conan."

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, ia segera bergegas menuju bingkai jendela dan membuka kaca jendela demi mampu melongokkan setengah badannya keluar jendela, "Ayah benar! Ibu Conan telah datang! Cantik sekali ia!" puji Ran kagum, "Dan lagi.. Ia mirip sekali denganmu, Conan!"

Conan hanya diam dan memperhatikan Ran yang masih terkagum-kagum dari belakang. Conan kemudian tersenyum. Ya, ia tersenyum getir, _Senang sekali bisa melihat senyummu untuk terakhir kalinya, Ran._

* * *

><p><strong>KRING<strong>

"Ya?"

"Nah, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Ya tentu. Semuanya sudah siap. Tinggal jalankan saja tugasmu, sisanya biar aku yang urus," Ia sibuk mengetik dan menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang perlu ia selesaikan dan… dihilangkan.

Perempuan di seberang telepon itu terdengar sedikit tertawa, "Ayolah, aku tahu ini tegang. Namun jangan dingin begitu padaku oke? Fuhh," kentara sekali ia sedang merokok.

"Sudah tak ada pertanyaan lain, 'kan? Aku akan menutup teleponnya, kau mengganggu."

"Satu hal lagi, Sherry," sanggahnya cepat, "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi sebelum terlambat,"

"Apa? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama laknat itu," sahutnya dingin.

"Kau yakin kita akan melakukan hal ini?"

Pertanyaan basi. Sudah ribuan kali pertanyaan ini terngiang di telinganya, di otaknya dan.. di hatinya, "99% yakin."

"Oke-oke, jangan buat 1% sisanya membalikkan seluruhnya, Shiho Miyano,"

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu, Vermouth, ah maaf aku salah, Chris Vineyard. Laksanakan tugasmu,"

"Serahkan padaku,"

**PIP**

"Sekalipun keadaan dan situasi tak mendukungku, aku harus melakukan ini," bisik Shiho pada dirinya, _"Aku harus, demi kau Shinichi."_

* * *

><p>Ran membawakan koper biru tua milik Conan dan menyerahkan padanya yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya di dekat televisi, "Ini kopernya, Conan."<p>

Tadi Ran menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan koper Conan yang sudah disiapkan olehnya rapi di kamar Conan dan ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya tadi dan kini sedang menemui Nyonya Edogawa di pekarangan di depan Poirot Café. Kini hanya ada ia dan Conan di lantai dua.

Conan yang tengah melihat-lihat pigura-pigura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ran, "_Arigatou,_ Kak Ran," katanya sambil menerima uluran koper dari Ran, "Maaf aku merepotkan, Kak." Sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Ran menatap Conan nanar, "Hei, Conan."

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau yakin tidak memberitahukan yang lain tentang kepindahanmu? Terutama anggota Detektif Cilik?" tanya Ran sendu, "mereka pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu."

Conan menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak, Kak. Itu akan membuatku semakin sulit untuk meninggalkan kalian," Conan tersenyum kepada Ran dan mengamit telapak tangannya, "karena kalian sungguh berharga bagiku."

Ran terharu mendengarnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menyejajarkan tingginya terhadap tinggi Conan, "Aku menyanyangimu seperti adikku sendiri, Conan. Kau tahu itu."

Lawan bicara Ran terlihat tertekan, "Ya.. aku tahu, Kak."

Keheningan yang menyapa setelah Conan berkata membuatnya semakin tak tahan, ia akhirnya membawa Conan ke dalam ke dekapannya dan.. menangis, "Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Kumohon…"

Conan membalas pelukan Ran dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan, "Maaf, aku tak bisa, Kak Ran. Aku harus pergi."

Ran memeluk Conan semakin erat, "Kau mirip dengan Shinichi kau tahu?"

Conan diam. Ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan mendengarkan kata-kata Ran—terakhir kalinya.

"Dan keberadaanmu di sini sungguh mengobati rasa rinduku kepada Si Bodoh itu, Conan."

Isakan Ran pun semakin kencang. Ini mengganggu ketetapan hati kecil Conan untuk pergi. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah membuat Ran sedih, semuanya karenanya.

Entah itu ia sebagai Conan Edogawa, ataupun Shinichi Kudo.

Conan mendorong tubuh Ran halus untuk melonggarkan diri dari dekapan dan mengembalikan jarak yang sempat tereleminasi antara ia dan Ran. Ran terkejut dan menatap Conan untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih. Rengkuhan tangannya pun perlahan-lahan mulai longgar dan terlepas sepenuhnya. Conan hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang benar-benar berasal dari hati terdalamnya.

Jari-jari mungil Conan bergerak mundur, yang tadi berada di punggung Ran kini mendekati wajah Ran. Naik secara perlahan dan menghapus jejak air mata Ran yang membekas di sana, "Kakak jangan menangis. Jangan sampai Kak Shinichi tahu bahwa Kak Ran sempat menangis karena kepergianku. Bisa-bisa ia nanti mengomeliku dan cemas kepada Kakak," hibur Conan sembari tertawa datar.

Ran tambah terperangah, bagaimana ia bisa rela melepas anak ini sedangkan Conan terlalu baik kepadanya? "Conan.. aku.."

"Sst.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja aku sedikit-sedikit mulai dari sekarang, oke Kak?" Conan menempatkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya. Kemudian ia merapikan bajunya sedikit dan menarik pegangan koper miliknya.

"Kau.. Sudah harus pergi?"

Conan menampakkan senyum kecil, "Ya, ibuku sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya menunggu begitu lama."

Ran memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan lupa beri kabar kepadaku, oke?"

Conan mengangguk kecil, "Oh ya, Kak.."

Ran menatap Conan dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Coba Kak Ran menengok ke kanan sebentar," ujar Conan lembut dan terdengar sedikit misterius.

Dengan keadaan bingung, Ran perlahan-lahan menengok ke arah kanannya, _Um.. tidak ada apa-apa kok_, Ran bingung sendiri dan memutuskan kembali menengok ke arah Conan, "Hei.. tidak ada apa—"

.

.

Conan mengecup pipi kiri Ran sebentar dengan lembut.

.

.

Pipi Ran pun berangsur-angsur bersemu merah.

"—apa.."

Conan menyudahi kecupan pendek itu dan tersenyum, "Itu adalah hadiah perpisahanku, Kak. Aku harap Kakak mau menerimanya."

"Co-Conan, kau kenapa?" Ran tergagap, ia malu sekali! Ya ampun, beginikah rasanya dicium selain oleh keluargamu?

"Aku takkan pernah bisa kembali ke sini, Kak Ran."

Ran kaget, "Benarkah? A-aku tak tahu i-itu."

Conan tersenyum getir, ia membungkukkan badannya sekitar 60º, "Terima kasih atas selama ini, Kak. Aku takkan pernah bisa membalas semua perbuatan Kakak padaku."

Ran terdiam.

"Selimat tinggal, Kak Ran. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ran mengangguk kecil dan berdiri dari posisinya semula, "Ayo kita ke bawah, Conan," Diulurkan tangan kirinya tepat di depan cuping hidungnya, "gandenglah tanganku," sambung Ran sambil tersenyum.

Diam-diam Conan pun tersenyum kecil, "Ya."

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dalam diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha memulai percakapan. Yang ada, mereka mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan berbicara melalui sentuhan.

"Ah itu mereka!" seru Kogoro spontan, mengakibatkan Nyonya Edogawa, Conan dan Ran saling menatap satu sama lain.

Conan menatap ibunya resah dan kemudian ia melemparkan pandangan serupa ke arah Ran yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Pandangan itu memang serupa, namun maknanya sangat berbeda.

Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya bahwa ibunya sedang tersenyum kecil terhadapnya, _Ah biarkan_, ia masih mematung dan berharap Ran membalas tatapannya. Namun hasilnya pun nihil. Conan pun menyerah.

Diliriknya Ran sekali lagi. Hei mata Ran sangat sendu! Conan menatapnya khawatir. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Ehem," tampaknya Ibu Conan yang berdehem, "Conan, sayang… Ayo kita pulang."

Ran tersadar dari lamunannya dan sontak membuat Ran menatap Nyonya Edogawa.

Nyonya Edogawa tersenyum dan satu tangannya mengelus pundak Ran lembut, "Terima kasih telah menjaga Conan selama ini, Ran. Aku tak tahu apa yang dapat kuberikan padamu sebagai balasan," sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengamit satu lengan Conan, tangan Conan yang satunya lagi masih berada di genggaman Ran.

"Ah, t-tidak kok, tidak perlu," bantah Ran halus. Ia melepas genggamannya pada Conan dan mendorong Conan lembut mendekati ibunya, "Nah, _it's time to say goodbye_."

Conan menatap ibunya meminta jawaban apakah-kita-harus-pergi-sekarang? Sang Ibu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Yah, ini waktunya kami pergi."

"Hati-hati," Kogoro tersenyum, "jangan lupa untuk mengabari kami," ia sedikit melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk melambangkan perpisahan.

Baik Conan maupun ibunya membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan terima kasih, "Kami berangkat."

Ran diam.

Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di paras cantiknya itu. Bahkan setelah Conan dan ibunya masuk ke mobil hitam dan memacu mobil itu perlahan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Mouri, bahkan saat ayahnya mendecih pelan dan meninggalkannya sendirian, ia bergeming.

_ "Sesakit inikah perpisahan? Aku harap aku takkan pernah berpisah lagi dengan orang yang kucinta."_

Namun Ran akan merasakannya lagi—dalam hitungan jam.

* * *

><p>Conan terdiam di depan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkannya terbuka. Ibunya sendiri sudah beberapa detik yang lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya di balik kemudi. Perempuan itu menatap Conan gemas.<p>

"Ayolah masuk, Conan_-kun_."

Conan menatap ibunya sengit, "Diam," ia kemudian melayangkan pandangan kepada kediaman Mouri yang berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku bisa masuk kapan saja, _Ibu,_" sambung Conan dengan penekanan pada kata 'ibu'.

"Cepat masuk, atau aku akan menarikmu paksa."

"Ya, aku pun tak ingin membuang waktuku," dengan sigap Conan masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok sebelah ibunya. Ia segera memakai _seat belt _dan duduk tanpa bersuara.

"Bagus." Nyonya Edogawa melepas rem tangan dan memacu mobilnya cepat, "jangan mengambil keputusan gegabah nanti, oke?"

Conan mendengus, "Tentu saja, aku tak sebodoh itu."

"Hoo.. Namun cinta dapat membuatmu bodoh, Shinichi_-kun_." Wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan kepada Conan. Ia hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali menekuri jalanan di hadapannya.

Conan mendelik, "Aku tahu itu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk sekadar memerhatikan paras ibunya secara mendetail, "dan bisakah kau membuka penyamaranmu itu? Aku geli melihatnya—"

Tak butuh hingga Conan selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya, ibunya tersenyum dan membuka penyamarannya beserta _wig_ hitam yang ia kenakan.

Kini tampilannya berubah drastis. Tampilan khas ibu-ibu dengan wajah agak berisi dan bersurai hitam legam pendek kini berganti dengan paras wanita berumur 20-an dengan wajah tirus dan rambut _wavy_ _blonde_ panjang hingga sepinggang. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lapisan busa di beberapa titik tubuhnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya perlahan.

"Begini lebih baik," senyum Conan terulas tipis.

"Terima kasih, aku pun risih dengan penyamaran sebagai ibu dari anak 17 tahun." Ia terkekeh licik dengan pelan. Segala sesuatu miliknya memang dilengkapi kata licik dan sarkastik. Itu sudah menjadi _trademark_ miliknya, "Nah kita sudah sampai."

Conan melongok keluar jendela dan mendapati rumah Profesor Agasa dan Ai Haibara yang bernama asli Shiho Miyano dengan kode Sherry di _Black Organization_.

_"Baiklah, doakan semua rencana ini sukses, Vermouth."_

Ia mengentikan laju mobilnya dan tersenyum sarkastik, "Tentu, namun aku telah kembali menjadi Chris Vineyard."

* * *

><p>Dipandanginya lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya akibat perpanjangan sinar di cermin datar tinggi di atas meja riasnya. Rambutnya diikat rendah ke samping kanan dan diombak sedikit pada ujungnya. Daun telinganya dihiasi anting berbandul berlian hitam. Ia memilih menggunakan <em>dress<em> hitam berlengan hingga siku dan bagian bawahnya memiliki panjang selutut. Baik kerah, ujung lengan dan ujung gaunnya memiliki renda berwarna hitam yang digradasikan dengan warna putih. Pinggang kecilnya dihias ikat pinggang dengan nuansa hitam putih dan glitter mengkilap pada bagian hitamnya. Ia membalut kaki ramping nan jenjang miliknya dengan _stocking _berwarna hitam. _Higheels_ 5 cm dengan bagian flatnya yang berwarna putih sedangkan bagian lainnya termasuk tali pengikat berwarna hitam berbahan _soft_ menjadi pilihannya kali ini.

Sempurna.

Wajah cantiknya pun tak lupa ia lapisi dengan _foundation_ dan _blush on_ merah natural, ia pun sedikit mengolesi _lipgloss _pada bibir _pink_-kemerahan miliknya yang menjadi nampak lembut dan merekah di setiap detilnya. Ia tak perlu memakai maskara dan _eye-liner_ karena masing-masing bulu dan alis matanya dapat dibilang sangat lentik dan tebal yang namun tipis. _Make-up_ sederhana seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi ratu bagi para lelaki.

Sekali lagi. Sempurna.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 1 siang. Ia harus berangkat kira-kira pada pukul 1 agar tidak terlambat datang menuju restoran Arséne seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Shinichi pada _e-mailnya_ tadi pagi.

Ran memilih untuk duduk sebentar di pinggir ranjang empuknya dan menekuri tangannya dengan sorotan mata biru gelap miliknya. Hati Ran berdesir sangat cepat. Sungguh hatinya sangat berdebar-debar hingga ingin meledak rasanya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya terlewatkan oleh Ran. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah.

**TOK TOK**

"Ran? Kau sudah siap?" Rupanya Kogoro-lah yang mengetuk pintu kamar Ran, "Aku sudah memanaskan mobil."

Ran terbangun dari renungan kegelisahannya dan bangkit sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena sedari tadi duduk dan memoles dirinya sendiri, "Aku turun sebentar lagi!"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama," terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamarnya, ayahnya sudah turun.

Ran mengambil tas selempang kecil berwarna putih yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya di atas _bed cover_ miliknya dan memakainya. Ia mendekati meja rias dan kembali bercermin untuk kembali memastikan apakah tampilannya sudah sempurna seperti terakhir ia bercermin di sana atau tidak. Ia sedikit memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pantulan dirinya bagian belakang.

Sempurna—lagi.

Pikiran dan hatinya lah yang belum sempurna. Perasaan aneh masih menyelimuti dirinya dan membuatnya takut dan gelisah.

Cemas? Tentu saja. Namun ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Ia beranjak pergi dari posisi awal dan berhenti sebentar untuk memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, Ran segera melesat turun dan mendapati ayahnya telah berada di kursi kemudi.

**CKLEK**

"Maaf menunggu, Ayah," ucap Ran sembari membuka pintu mobil dan kembali menutupnya.

Kogoro menatap Ran intens selama beberapa detik sebelum mendesah panjang, "Ran, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu nanti."

Ran terkejut dan segera terkikik pelan, "Ayah.. Ini hanyalah makan siang biasa kok."

"Bukan begitu," ia berhenti sebentar, "Seingatku kau pernah memakai pakaian bernuansa gelap saat bertemu dengannya, dan saat pulang kau menangis entah karena apa."

"Benarkah?"

Oh ya. Itu pernah terjadi. Dan Ran pulang sambil menangis saat itu karena Shinichi tiba-tiba dikelilingi fans wanita yang mengurubunginya untuk memberikan kado pada hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal saat itu, ia belum sempat memberikan kadonya. Ia pulang dengan patah hati.

Perasaan tak enak kembali menyelimuti Ran. Kali ini dengan aura yang lebih tebal.

Jadi…

_ Huh, tidak ada yang akan terjadi, 'kan?_

* * *

><p>Shinichi siap. Tampil gagah dan menawan adalah visinya saat ini. Dan kini ia sudah menyelesaikan visinya itu dengan serangkaian misi yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita di sebelahnya.<p>

"Shiho.."

"Ya?" Yang dipanggil tengah memakai jas pendek berwarna putih yang melapisi gaun minim berwarna merah muda magenta yang membuat tubuhnya banyak terkspos di sana-sini. Rambutnya pendek _strawberry_-nya digelung ke dalam dan diberi tusuk rambut berwarna perak yang bergambar bunga-bunga.

"Rencana ini akan berhasil, bukan?" suara Shinichi terdengar lemah, ia seperti tak punya gairah untuk hidup saat ini.

Shiho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu Shinichi sangat cemas. Karena rencana ini tentu memepengaruhi kondisi psikisnya. Mempengaruhi hati dan otaknya karena dikendalikan oleh memori dan perasaan.

"Tentu saja," sanggah Shiho cepat, "Kita sudah tak bisa kembali, karena dengan obat apapun, kita tak dapat kembali ke tubuh kecil yang dulu sempat dijadikan alter ego kita. Jika kau bersikeras untuk meminum antidote APTX4869 lagi, maka kau akan lenyap tak berbekas. Atau bahkan takkan berefek sama sekali padamu."

Shinichi mendecih. Ia sudah tahu ini. Ia sudah disuruh berpikir masak-masak mengenainya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini—jalan terbaik yang saat ini dapat diambil—apapun resikonya.

Shiho bangkit. Tampilannya kini sudah sempurna, "Langkah terakhir, Shinichi. Selepas ini, ia bebas."

Shinichi mematung di tempat, selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Ayo."

Punggung Shinichi tampak semakin kecil dan menjauh dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Ingin rasanya Shiho berteriak frustasi. Melihat Shinichi begitu menderita akibat dirinya, melihat Shinichi begitu muram dan tertekan karena dirinya, dan melihat Shinichi yang pikiran dan hatinya selalu tertuju perempuan itu.

Tertuju pada Ran.

Bukan dirinya.

Shiho melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum miris ketika melihat kenangan bersama Shinichi berputar cepat dan menghantui pikirannya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Ah sudahlah.

_"Toh aku takkan pernah bisa menang, 'kan?"_

* * *

><p>Ran memandangi layar ponsel lipat miliknya dan menatap waktu yang tertera di sana. Sudah dua kali, ah tidak, mungkin sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan rentetan kegiatan yang sama sedari tadi.<p>

_Lama_, ucapnya dalam hati, _tak biasanya Shinichi-kun telat datang hingga 30 menit._

Ran duduk dengan gelisah. Tak henti-hentinya ia memanjatkan doa agar tak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Berharap agar semuanya berjalan sempurna. Berharap reuni kali ini bersama teman masa kecilnya akan menjadi terpampang di salah satu deretan momen spesial dalam hidupnya.

Namun firasat buruk selalu mampir dan singgah di sana tak kenal lelah. Sudah ribuan kali Ran berupaya untuk mengusirnya baik secara halus dan dengan cara kekerasan, yang bisa dibilang dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri. Firasat terkutuk itu tetap menempel padanya. Malah semakin kuat.

Hei pernahkah kalian mendengar sepenggal lirik lagu yang berbunyi _"Semakin kau berharap, semakin kau kehilangan harapan_"?

Ia pernah. Dan lirik lagu itu ia jadikan lirik lagu kesukaannya yang kemudian beralih menjadi quote ter-favorit miliknya yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Seharusnya Ran tak berharap sebanyak itu tadi.

Seharusnya Ran hanya pasrah dan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dan kini harapannya hilang seluruhnya. Menghilang tanpa bekas. Pecah berkeping-keping dan kemudian menguap tanpa meninggalkan jejak keberadaan sedikitpun di situ.

Karena ia melihat sosok seorang Shinichi Kudo berjalan berdampingan mesra dengan seorang gadis memasuki pintu restoran. Dan berlagak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dan itu terbukti. Karena Ran melihat kilatan cahaya dari kedua pangkal jari manis pada tangan kanan mereka.

Gadis cantik yang berada di sebelahnya merupakan tunangan dari seorang Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi Kudo yang merupakan teman masa kecil dan sahabatnya hingga sekarang, dan Shinichi Kudo yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sejak lulus SMA empat tahun lalu.

_Mengapa kau membuat hatiku sangat perih? Jelaskan padaku, Shinichi._

* * *

><p>Ia dengan mudah menemukan sosok tercintanya di antara seluruh pengunjung restoran Arséne.<p>

Cantik.

Satu kata yang membuatnya dapat merasakan segalanya.

Euphoria layaknya pertama kali berkencan dengan perempuan itu meyeruak dalam hatinya.

Dan ini semakin memberikan tekanan pada hati dan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia mendapati Ran dengan wajah _shock_ menatapnya dan memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Fokus mata perempuan itu tertuju pada cincin yang melingkar pada jari manis tangan kanannya dan cincin milik Shiho yang sengaja dikenakan untuk mendukung keberhasilan rencana ini.

Hati Shinichi porak-poranda sekarang. Tadi pagi ia harus meninggalkannya sebagai Conan.

Dan sekarang ia harus meninggalkannya sebagai Shinichi yang masih berstatus pacaran dengannya.

Shinichi pun dengan berat hati melaksanakan rencananya setelah disikut pelan oleh Shiho yang masih ia gandeng dan sedikit merangkulnya.

_Mulai._

Shinichi dan Shiho tersenyum setelah berjarak kira-kira 5 meter dari meja yang ditempati oleh Ran. Shinichi melambaikan tangannya sedikit, "Yo!"

Ran masih bergeming. Bagai disambar petir di tengah hari. Oh, atau bagai sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga? Entahlah. Mungkin kedua pepatah itu benar.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di meja Ran. Shinchi mendekati Ran yang masih terkejut—atau mungkin hancur—dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya, "Lama tak berjumpa."

Tersadar dari kekagetannya, Ran segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kekasih yang kini berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain yang tak ia kenal dan melompat mundur.

Shinichi pun kaget bukan main. Ran tak pernah seperti ini.

Shiho hanya diam dan tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa hingga gilirannya tiba. Ia sendiri langsung duduk di salah satu dari empat kursi di meja makan itu. Jadi ia menyerahkan semuanya kini pada Shinichi. Lagipula dirinya hanya peran pendukung, Shinichi dan Ran-lah aktor utama di sini.

Ran yang sedari tadi berantakan ekspresinya, kini mulai mengatur ulang kembali emosi dan ekspresinya. Dipaksanya untuk menatap Shinichi langsung, karena ia sadar ini terlalu sulit baginya, "Perempuan ini.. tunanganmu, Shinichi _-kun_?" suaranya tersendat-sendat. Ia tercekat.

Shinichi yang tadi sempat kaget karena reaksi Ran yang membuatnya pedih pun tersenyum dipaksakan yang ia buat untuk terlihat murni, "Iya, kenalkan, ini Shiho Miyano. Shiho, ini Ran Mouri."

Kedua perempuan itu saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Ran menatapnya nanar, dan Shiho menatapnya sedikit angkuh. Setelah sekian detik, mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

Shinichi tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Ran dan di sebelah Shiho, "Kau sudah pesan makanannya, Ran?"

Ran menggeleng.

Dan sebuah gagasan muncul dalam benak Ran untuk segera melewati masalah ini dengan cepat.

"Er.. Shinichi_-kun_, sepertinya aku harus pergi," putus Ran tiba-tiba, "Dan.. Selamat kepada kalian berdua."

"Eh? Tungg—"

"Sayonara," belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ran sudah berlari keluar restoran dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_Sayonara, ka?_

Dan seberkas air mata tertangkap basah oleh Shinichi. Memergoki mereka mengalir keluar dari perempuan cantik bersurai hitam legam tersebut yang tengah menjauhi dirinya tersebut.

Pedih, namun Shinichi takkan berupaya untuk mengejarnya.

Ia takkan mengejarnya.

Karena ini adalah tuntutan dari sebuah rencana besar.

"Kita berhasil," gumam Shiho kecil, "jauh lebih mudah dari apa yang kita perkirakan."

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Shinichi sambil tersenyum miris dan membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya akan terluka.

Diam-diam, ketiga pasang mata tersebut sama-sama memancarkan sorotan mata yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kegalauan di dalamnya.

* * *

><p>Suasana di luar berubah drastis. Kini awan-awan kelabu hitam tampak bergerumul dan menggelung-gelung. Angin yang berhembus perlahan berubah menjadi desiran cepat. Tak ketinggalan, langit mulai bergemuruh dengan ributnya. Sudah dipastikan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan deras akan melanda.<p>

Namun, siapa peduli?

Ran berlari tak menentu arah. Air matanya masih meleleh tak kunjung henti. Pokoknya ia harus pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sungguh. Ran tak peduli dengan riasan yang rusak, kakinya yang lecet, semua pejalan kaki yang telah ditabraknya, bahkan langit yang akan menangis.

Persetan dengan hujan, dirinya pun kini telah dilanda hujan badai.

Kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya ke sebuah gang kecil di dekat kawasan pertokoan. Ia berangsur-angsur berhenti berlari dan bersender di dinding gang tersebut.

Tatapan matanya kosong, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Pikirannya digelayuti oleh 'kejutan manis' yang diberikan oleh Shinichi tadi.

_Shinichi kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku?_

Air matanya kembali mengalir dan rintik-rintik deras hujan yang baru saja tiba menjadi pelengkapnya.

"Mengapa seperti ini, Tuhan?"

* * *

><p>"Jangan melamun, kau ingin kita mati?"<p>

Shinichi terkejut dan menata fokusnya kembali kepada jalan yang terhampar di depannya, "maaf."

Shiho mendengus dan memandang hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur Kota Beika melalui jendela di sebelah kirinya, "seharusnya biar aku saja yang menyetir tapi kau malah menolak."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis walau ia tahu Shiho tidak akan melihatnya, "sulit untuk melihatnya seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"Yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya adalah fokus bagaimana mengungkap semua kejahatan _Black Organization_ itu tugas berbahaya dan kita tak boleh lengah," ujar Shiho, "jangan biarkan emosi pribadi meluap begitu saja."

Shinichi termenung sesaat, "ya, kau benar."

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "pikirkan bahwa kita sudah sampai sejauh ini dan kita berdua tak perlu cemas dengan orang yang kita sayangi," ia mengambil jeda sebentar, "kita sudah mengasingkan diri dari mereka."

Shinichi tak membalas. Namun Shiho tahu ia tidak mengabaikan kata-katanya. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Ne, Shinichi," sepertinya Shiho tidak bisa untuk diam.

"Hm."

"Kau pasti tidak dapat melupakan perempuan itu, ya?"

Lidah Shinichi kelu dan Shiho merutuk dirinya karena telah bertanya soal itu.

Shinichi tersenyum miris dan menjawab dengan suara parau, "Mana mungkin, kan?" Shinichi menerawang sendu, _"Aku lebih dari sekedar menyayanginya."_

Shiho mengangguk putus asa, "Benar juga."

Dan setelah itu Shiho benar-benar diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Hyeu~ Tsukkika di sini! *bows*<p>

Wow, kepanjangan ga sih untuk ukuran one shot? Sampe 5k gitu:'3

Oiya, sebenernya ini fic dibuat berdasar request dari itsabsurdmind dan challange dari saya yang deadlinenya untuk bulan Juli, namun selesainya malah molor berbulan-bulan #curhat

Oh ya, saya juga akan menuliskan epilog, namun tidak di sini karena pada chap ini sudah terlalu panjang. Jadi, epilog akan saya publish di chap berikutnya.

Finally, maafkan saya apabila genrenya tidak sesuai dan kecacatan yang lainnya, saya hanyalah manusia biasa(?) dan saya author pemula, serta ff ini adalah ff perdana saya di fandom ini:'3

Jadi?

Review, please? *wink*

_because your review will be my supporter to write another fanfiction, i'll appreciate it so much._

**_Tsukkika F _**

**_(12/18/2014)  
><em>**


	2. Sayonara, ka? Epilog

**Sayonara, ka? [Epilog]**

**.**

Sayonara, ka? [Epilog] by Tsukkika Fleur

Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Genres : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

_sepertinya yang telah saya janjikan di chap sebelumnya, saya akan mempublish epilog Sayonara, ka? pada chap ini_

_I hope you will enjoy it_

_._

Happy reading!

.

and review, _please_?

* * *

><p>Ran celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok pria yang sudah berjanji akan menemuinya disini hari ini. Namun sosoknya nihil ditemukan. Kemudian ia melirik arloji putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Pantas saja! Ah aku datang terlalu awal."<p>

Walau mengetahui bahwa ia datang terlalu terburu-buru, senyum riangnya tetap terpatri di wajahnya. Pudar barang sedetikpun tidak. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat senang hari ini.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pria itu di jantung taman kota Beika tersebut. _Sedikit menunggu tak apalah, toh ia pasti akan datang_.

Ran bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan setapak. Terkadang ia memuntir rambut sebahu miliknya. Bahkan rok selututnya ikut berkibar seperti diajak bermain oleh kedua kakinya.

Di pusat taman itu, terdapat bangku-bangku yang disusun melingkar dan air mancur di letakkan di tengah-tengahnya. Dan oh! Penuh sekali tempat itu! Semua bangkunya terlihat sudah penuh!

Ran mengedarkan pandangan, berharap ada sebuah bangku yang masih memungkinkan untuk ia tempati. Dan kemudian dapat! Satu bangku masih kosong! Yah walaupun tidak kosong, sih. Ada seorang pria sedang membaca novel di salah satu sisinya. Namun apa peduli Ran? Yang penting ia bisa duduk.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Ran sopan sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang sedari tadi belum pudar.

Pria itu sedikit mendongak dan melepaskan pandangannya dari novelnya beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," Ran kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan kepadanya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sedang menunggu di pusat taman itu.

Setelah menakan tombol _send_, Ran kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecilnya dan bersenandung kembali.

"Sepertinya anda sedang gembira sekali," sapa orang di sebelahnya. Suaranya berat. Ran sontak menoleh dan menatap pria bersweater biru tua dan celana kasual tersebut.

_Mungkin ia terkena flu atau semacamnya karena ia memakai masker._ Batin Ran. Pria itu juga memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Ran pun tersenyum malu-malu, "yah begitulah hehe. Aku sedang menunggu orang yang spesial."

Walaupun wajahnya hampir seluruhnya tertutup, Ran tahu bahwa pria itu sedang tersenyum, "Kau sudah dengar? Tentang sebuah organisasi kejahatan besar yang terkuak belum lama ini?"

"Tentu," anak dari seorang detektif tentu saja tahu, walaupun beberapa tahun belakangan ini ketajaman ayahnya dalam menganilisis menurun drastis, perkembangan berita kategori tersebut tak pernah terlewatkan, "mengejutkan, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawabnya, "aku harap kau berhati-hati karena mungkin polisi Jepang luput dalam penangkapan penjahat-penjahat profesional seperti mereka."

"Kau juga."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, "Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia," ujarnya, "jangan menganggap remeh dan berpikiran negatif tentang segala hal, ataupun sebaliknya.

Mendengar penuturan serius pria itu, Ran tertawa kecil, "Yah.. kau benar."

"Bahkan sesuatu yang kau lihat sebagai fakta itu bisa saja salah."

Ran kaget dan terdiam. Hening. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan kembali menyeruak.

"Ran!" sapa seorang pria dari kejauhan. Ia sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua, "maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Ran dan pria di sebelahnya spontan menengok kepada sosok yang tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," pria yang duduk di sebelah Ran pun bangkit.

Ran menatapnya, "em.. terima kasih atas perkataanmu barusan," Ran tersenyum kaku.

"Tak masalah," sahutnya, "Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Ran bingung.

"_Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu_. Kebenaran hanya selalu ada satu, jangan tertipu," seraya ia mengatakan hal itu ia melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua mata Ran membulat dan ia tetap terpaku kepadanya, "Tunggu!" Ran spontan berdiri.

Pria itu menoleh, "ada apa?"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, "hanya perasaanmu saja." Kemudian ia benar-benar melenggang pergi.

"Hei, Ran? Itu tadi siapa?"

Pertanyaan pria itu tak digubris, tak ada senyum di wajah cantiknya. Hatinya kembali sakit. Dunianya melayang menuju kejadian-kejadian pedih yang telah ia alami 4 tahun yang lalu.

_Shinichi Kudo, apakah itu kau?_

* * *

><p>"Shinichi,"<p>

"Hum?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Shiho duduk di sebelah Shinichi sembari meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja kecil di depannya, "kau bilang kau akan menemuinya saat pergi tadi."

Shinichi tak kunjung menjawab, alih-alih menjawab, ia malah melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamnya yang masih setia menempel pada wajahnya, "begitulah, tapi aku tidak menemuinya."

Alis Shiho berkedut, "lantas?"

Shinichi menatap pantulan wajahnya pada permukaan likuid berwarna kecokelatan tersebut sembari menggoyang-goyangkannya perhalahan, "aku bertemu dengannya."

Shiho masih tetap menunjukkan wajah bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya," ia mendengus perlahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada lirih, "di taman."

Shiho menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum tipis, "bagaimana ia yang sekarang?"

"Tak ada yang berubah," jawab Shinichi cepat dan pelan, "hanya rambutnya yang dipangkas sebahu, selebihnya tak ada."

Shiho hanya meng-oh-kan saja dan Shinichi kembali mengulum senyum.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Hatinya bukan untukku lagi," ujar Shinichi pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik, "ia sudah menemukan yang lebih baik untuk kehidupannya."

Shiho terdiam.

Kemudian Shinichi tertawa hambar, "tentu saja, bukan?"

Shiho mengangguk kecil tak acuh, pikirannya hanya dilayangkan untuk lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya.

_Dan hatimu tetap untuknya, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, mengapa takdir mempermainkan kami bertiga?_

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>... saya tak tahu harus ngomong apa. btw, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini, terlebih lagi yang sudah meriview! Arigatou!<p>

Jadi?

Review, please?

_'cause your review will be my supporter to write another fanfiction, i'll appreciate it so much.__  
><em>

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(12/19/2014)_**


End file.
